


The Tom hiddleston and Stephanie Evans Story

by LilyroseFirePrincess



Series: tom hiddleston's love life [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyroseFirePrincess/pseuds/LilyroseFirePrincess
Summary: all about tom and his wife Stephanie and his best friend Chris
Relationships: Marriage - Relationship, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: tom hiddleston's love life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090652
Kudos: 1





	The Tom hiddleston and Stephanie Evans Story

The Tom hiddleston and Stephanie Evans Story  
Story: Stephanie is Chris and Elsa’s private Massager what happens Chris calls her to help relax Tom 

Chapter one Stephanie gives tom a relaxing Massager  
The thor cast have arrived to Stephanie’s private massage spa she lets them in she gives Chris a hug “tom follow me” she said tom did she show him the room he could hear relaxing music coming from inside the room he step it and stripped he pull on his swimming trunks and settle on the massage table she come in with the others. “How did u?” Tessa asked” Stephanie happens to me and my Wife Elsa’s private massager when I call her this morning about tom’s back pain she told me to bring him straight away she gotta give him full body massage to relax his muscles” Chris replied.

With tom and Stephanie  
Tom had the sheet cover his legs knowing it was mainly his back that been giving him hell latently Stephanie rub the massage oil on her hands before rubbing tom’s shoulders “u ok tom?” she asked” mm that sending me to sleep” Tom mumbles “ go head I wake u when I need u to turn over” she told him he nodded she hear his light snoring and smiled she worked on his back freeing the tense muscles she worked quietly letting tom nap in peace until she was done with his back she gently shook him he woke up and shifted onto his back.

Chapter two Stephanie takes tom shopping to get the stuff she uses when she has bath  
“Taika were tom?” Tessa asked” he asked for this morning off appearly Stephanie taking him shopping to get stuff to help him relax even more” Taika said “he in for it now Stephanie knows really good relaxing stuff for baths” Chris said  
“ you know Tom and Stephanie are becoming close they got instanced Connection” he add on Taika and Tessa agreed 

Meanwhile with Tom and Stephanie  
Tom followed Stephanie into the Body Shop grabbing a bracket he did the same Stephanie grab Roses Bath salts putting in her bracket tom look at the bath salts and can’t decide which one she helped him out by picking the Lavender one he smiled she took him to the body lotion secretion her favourite sense was Liles and roses she help him pick one that was manly for him.

Chapter three Stephanie brings Tom homemade Lunch  
Stephanie smiled as she fixed tom’s favourite food he had text her saying he forgot his lunch and is starving she agreed to bring him some soon she was at the set Chris meet her and took her to very hunger Tom” Oi Tom” He shouted Tom whipped around from his talk with Taika his eyes light up when he saw Stephanie walking his way he run to meet her and kiss her cheek


End file.
